Tarzan and Jane
by No Llores
Summary: Re-uploaded. Fill for the GKM: Rachel is a savage who lives in the forest and Quinn is an explorer from london! The story of how they meet and live their lives! Now i have an account on called No-Llores, Rated M stories will be going on there from now on, this is on there already.


**Tarzan and Jane**

Fill for the GKM

Summary: Savage Rachel saves Quinn in the forest. Quinn can't help being attracted to this dirty, wild and strong creature. Once Rachel realizes Quinn wants her she pounces. Wild, rough animalistic sex and after Rachel cuddles with a spent Quinn.

It was an average day in the jungle, Quinn was following Finn who was shooting at anything and everything and her father was documenting everything that was in eye sight. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress and grey boots. She was wearing her long blonde hair down for a change, when she stopped and noticed a small monkey sitting and staring at her. Its curious eyes roamed of her whole body before making a small whimpering noise.

"Hello, there" Quinn coo'd at him, making him hide behind his eyes. "Aren't cutest little thing ever!"

Quinn then grabbed her sketch book and pencil and started to draw the little monkey, it took all but a few minute's to finish her drawing. She took a moment to observe her picture and turned to show it at the monkey.

"Well what do think? Not bad for a quick sketch" She stated, she handed the drawing to the monkey, who made some noises of approval before running off with her picture.

"Hey! Give that back" she yelled before she started to chase after the monkey. She saw that the monkey had perched it's self on the root of large tree, still looking at her picture.

"All right you've had your fun, now I'd like my picture back" she said but the monkey didn't hand it over. "Oh look over there, BANANA'S!" she yelled and pointed, before she snatched the picture off the monkey. When he realized the picture had left his grasp he started to wail and point at her.

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for that old trick, now come on, stop your crying what are your parents going to th-" She was cut off by a loud growling behind her, she looked up and saw a whole tree full of angry looking baboon's. "Oh my god" she stated before she started to run.

She ran as fast as could, she could hear the baboon's behind her, there footsteps sounded like a stamped to her ears. Just as started to out run them, she tripped on a tree root. She turned around to see the baboon's gaining up on her, she reached her arms up to cover her face but before she felt the baboon's attack her, she felt herself being lifted in the air, like she was flying. She opened her hazel eyes and looked down into a giant chasm of darkness but then she realized she didn't know what was holding her up, so she looked up to see a small brunette woman wearing a loin cloth and some sort of bra fashioned out of some type of animal skin. The women looked down at her with deep chocolate brown eyes; it was then that Quinn realized she was being handled by a wild woman.

"Put me down, right now!" she yelled and the woman swung over to a tree branch and placed Quinn back on her feet. Quinn was about to thank her for putting her down but she saw the baboons were still chasing her. "Pick me up, pick me up!" She jumped into the woman's arms again and the wild woman grabbed a vine and swung her way over to a hollow tree trunk. When they reached the top of the trunk, the woman let go of the vine and slid down the trunk, all the monkey's following her but due the amount of them they blocked the entrance and as they reached the end all the monkeys fell into chasm below while the baby monkey she had drew a picture of had stolen her parasol and was now floating down past her and the wild woman. The monkey started making noises and the wild woman replied making the same noises, the woman turned to look at her a grabbed the picture from the waist band of her dress.

When the woman handed the picture to the monkey, Quinn had started to sneak away but before she could fully escape the wild woman she felt her grab her wrist and pull her back towards the woman. She spun around and looked into the depths of the woman's eyes, she found that she couldn't look away, as something was pulling her in and she couldn't get out of it. The woman grabbed her other arm and made her wrap them around her neck. The woman grabbed a vine and climbed up it before she put Quinn down at a large dry area due to the fact that it was covered in leaves.

Quinn now had a chance to really look at the woman who saved her life. Long brown wavy hair just past her shoulders, lightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes, even though her nose was on the slightly larger side and her face was streaked with dirt, she was still beautiful. She also had a lot of muscles, not to mention a six pack of abs, overall Quinn found this woman to extremely sexy and she couldn't help but act upon it. She sat down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Well then, who are you?" she husked out, her voice sounding more sexy then usual. "My name is Quinn" she stated and pointed to herself to make her point clear.

"Rachel" The woman replied and pointed to herself like Quinn did. Quinn thought that her name suited her very well. Quinn didn't know if she would see Rachel after she left to go back to London, so she made a decision, to get what she wanted. So she grabbed Rachel's face and pulled it towards her, covering Rachel's lips with her own. Quinn moved her lips against Rachel's and Rachel started to move her's as well, they kissed for a few minutes until oxygen became an issue then they pulled a part. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and saw nothing but lust in them.

Rachel could feel herself get hard from kissing Quinn; it was then that she realized that Quinn was her mate. Due to this realization she grabbed the front of Quinn's dress and tore it open, the buttons flying everywhere. Quinn gasped at the strength Rachel possesses but it undoubtedly turned her on even more. Rachel grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled the rest of her dress off her body, which left Quinn in a long white shift, which she will not be wearing for long because Rachel had just grasped the top of it and like Quinn's dress tore it from the top to the bottom at the way down the middle leaving Quinn wearing nothing.

While Quinn was still recovering from having her clothes torn off, she hadn't noticed that Rachel had taken off her so-called clothes as well. Now Quinn could see the large cock that rested between Rachel's legs, it had to be at least 8½ inches long and 3½ inches in girth; it was the largest one Quinn had ever seen bearing in mind she had only ever seen Finn's which only about 4 inches long.

Rachel launched herself at Quinn, swallowing the gasp from Quinn with her lips. Their lips slanted over each others, Rachel's tongue plunging into Quinn's mouth intertwining with Quinn's. Her hands were in Rachel's hair tugging wanting more. Quinn could feel Rachel's dick rub against her hot, wet sex and nothing had turned her on as much. Rachel's hand trailed up Quinn's sides and reached their destination, her breasts.

Rachel grabbed them and fondled them roughly, her thumbs rolling over Quinn's pink, pert nipples making her gasp at the sensation. Her breasts were so sensitive that each stroke of Rachel's fingers over her nipple caused a helpless scream to echo past her lips, so desperate and needy for more. Rachel was mindless, so greedy, and so hungry for Quinn now that nothing mattered except the inevitable she knew was coming. The growl that tore from Rachel's throat as she pulled back from her lips was rough, guttural.

Rachel gathered Quinn her arms and sat down with Quinn in her lap and her dick pointing towards the sky. Quinn's leg's either side of Rachel, straddling her thighs. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck so she wouldn't flop around.

"R-Rachel!" Her was a mixture of need and desperation as Rachel's hot mouth covered one of her nipples. Rachel suckled her, laved her then nibbled at the flesh as she writhed on her lap helplessly. Rachel alternated her attention to both her breast as Quinn bit Rachel's neck to keep from screaming. Rachel let go of her nipple with a loud pop before she started to suck on Quinn's neck leaving a large hickey on her pale flesh.

Rachel reached down and grasped Quinn's hips and pulled them up and over her large cock, Quinn looked down and saw her juices dripping onto Rachel's cock and thighs, before she started to lower herself on to Rachel's dick. She could feel it stretch her insides and fill her up. This was her first time being intimate with someone, so when she felt it head of Rachel's dick hit her barrier she stopped and braced herself for a moment before she let herself fall the rest of the way down Rachel's dick, taking it all in. The pain of her barrier being broken was only minimal before she started to feel the pleasure of Rachel filling her up.

Rachel grunted at the unexpected tightness as her cock speared through Quinn's very tight passage. Rachel's face twisted into a grimace of sublime pleasure, her eyes close, her body arched, tight, tense. She started to thrust upwards into Quinn's core, grunting as she did so. Rachel wrapped her arms tight around Quinn's back, leaving red marks from the pressure. Both of them felt like this was heaven. Quinn was tossing above her, her hips bucking, and driving Rachel's cock harder into the soft flesh of her cunt, grinding against her. Gritting her teeth, Rachel eased back, wanting to roar herself at the incredible pleasure from the friction of her flesh against her cock. Rachel's cock was so sensitive it was nearly unbearable; a surprise grunt fell from her lips.

Quinn was not helping at all. She kept squirming above her, fighting for breath, her pale body slick with perspiration, her honey coating her inner thighs, as well as Rachel's. The aroma of her juices maddening to Rachel's senses. She uncontrollably thrust her cock back inside Quinn's tight depth. Growling at the tight heat enclosing her cock. The sensitive swell of the emerging protrusion raking her tender flesh, driving her insane with the pleasure.

"Rachel…" She pleaded with a hard gasp, a breathless moan as her hands went to Rachel's shoulder, her own sharp nails biting into her tender skin. Rachel growled in surprise at the sensation of her mate scratching her.

Rachel drove her cock into Quinn harder, deeper; one arm wrapped around her back the other hand rubbing the bundle of nerves on Quinn's pussy. Quinn could only scream as pleasure took over body and clutch at Rachel's shoulders. Rachel couldn't get enough of her mate, Quinn's nipples were hard and succulent, and the grip her velvety walls had on her cock was fantastic. Rachel released a growl as she slammed inside Quinn's tight cunt, deep, hard and merciless. Suddenly Rachel's deep hard thrusts became hard short jerks. The pleasure was unlike anything both of them had felt before.

All of a sudden Quinn's scream of her name broke her concentration, Quinn's body was arched, and her eyes wide as she started at Rachel as her orgasm hit her hard. Quinn's cunt tightening against her cock so hot and hard left Rachel no choice but to follow her mate as Rachel guttural roar release into the air as she ejaculated harshly inside her mate. Quinn screamed in torment as she was breathing hard, crying now too from the extreme pleasure wracking her helpless body her tossing head being prevented by Rachel's harsh grip on her shoulder. Rachel let Quinn's shoulder go and watched as Quinn flopped onto her shoulder completely spent. Licking her neck carefully before raising her head to look at her mate. Quinn was still trembling with aftershocks of her orgasm, her hazel eyes stilled closed, her nipples still hard and they trembled with her harsh panting.

Her Cock still nestled inside her lover's warm cunt Rachel tenderly began to lick Quinn's tears away. A rumbling purr accompanied the soothing gesture. After some time, during which they just stayed in one position catching their breath, Rachel pulled her cock out of Quinn and gathered her in her arms and ;laid her down on her torn dress as a form of bedding.

"I don't….know…what…to say" Quinn stated still catching her breathe, she looked at Rachel, whose head was resting in the crook of her neck with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "I can't leave you here, can I? And there's not much for me back in London, so I might as well stay with you" Quinn slurred, starting to feel the exhaustion of her activities.

Quinn and Rachel fell asleep in seconds with Quinn's arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel's arm behind her own head and her other arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn's last thought before she fell asleep was, _I hope I'm not pregnant._


End file.
